Islamofascisme
Islamofascisme is een omstreden neologisme waarmee bepaalde hedendaagse islamfundamentalistische bewegingen worden vergeleken met het Europees fascisme uit de 20e eeuw, vergelijkbaar met neofascistische bewegingen en totalitarisme. Organisaties en doctrines waarvan verondersteld worden dat ze functioneren als "islamofascisten" zijn bijvoorbeeld wahhabisme Schwartz, S.; 2002: Defeating Wahabbism, FrontPage Magazine, oktober 2002, Hamas Islamofascist Solidarity Day, The Washington Times, 23 januari 2006 Hezbollah en Al-Qaeda en hun aanhangers o.a. Groupe Salafiste pour la Prédication et le Combat en Jemaah Islamiyah: preken en aanmoedigen van de heilige strijd, jihad, ter bevordering en vooruitgang van de islam als godsdienst en macht van de politieke islam in de wereld. Deze niet-geestelijken passen echter die islamitische wetten toe zonder de islamitische leermeesters te consulteren. Zij erkennen de tafsir die in de loop der eeuwen door islamitische juristen werden gemaakt, niet.De Arabische cultuur leren kennen en begrijpen, Margaret K. (Omar) Nydell, Uitgeverij Delta, 2001, ISBN 90-243-8253-X Gebruik Sommige waarnemers zien de definitie van islamofascime: beweging van moslims die de invoering van een sharia en de islam bevorderen door het gebruik van geweld om een verenigd islamitisch rijk te scheppen. Dit wordt door de soennieten het Nieuwe Kalifaat genoemd, een herrijzing van het voormalige islamitische rijk van Spanje tot Centraal-Azië. Mortal threat, The Washington Times, 17 januari 2006Testament van Ayatollah Khomeini Sjiieten zien een wereldwijde islamitische staat geregeerd door een islamitische rechtsgeleerde. Popper, K.; 2002 (herdruk): The Open Society and its Enemies, Routledge, ISBN 0-415-28236-5, Volume II: The High Tide of Prophecy, Section: The Rise of Oracular Philosophy, Hoofstuk 12: Hegel and The New Tribalism Critici zijn behoedzaam met het woord "fascisme" wanneer ze het militant islamitisch fundamentalisme of de militante islam bespreken. Groepen die "islamofascistisch" genoemd worden hebben niet allen dezelfde doctrines. Bijvoorbeeld wahabistische en sjiitische groepen kunnen heel antagonistisch zijn ten opzichte van elkaar. Jung, C.G.; 1970: The Collected Works of C.G. Jung, Princeton, Princeton University Press, Vol. 10, p.281 Vergelijking met nazisme De term wordt in het algemeen niet gebruikt om historische fascistische organisaties te beschrijven. De meest bekende en opzienbarende vormen van historisch fascisme waren niet verbonden met een traditionele godsdienst. Toch werden in 1937 al vergelijkingen tussen het fascisme en de islam gemaakt toen de Duitse katholiek Edgar Alexander het nationaalsocialisme vergeleek met "mohammedanisme" (bron?). In 1939 maakte Carl Jung, psycholoog de volgende opmerking over Adolf Hitler: "Hij is net zoals Mohammed. Het Duitse gevoel over de islam is militant en oorlogzuchtig. Zij zijn allen bezopen, aangeschoten, beneveld en hebben een woeste god." Fascisme zelf hangt niet af van een specifieke godsdienst; maar heeft historisch meerdere godsdiensten, tradities en symbolen gebruikt als motivatie en voor propagandistische doeleinden met een spreidingsbreedte van het christendom tot Noorse mythologie; toen noemde men het verschijnsel "klerikaal fascisme" (bron?). Voorbeelden van fascisitische bewegingen die zich met godsdiensten verbinden zijn de Spaanse falangisten, de Volkspartij van het vooroorlogse Slowakije, de fascistische Ustašabeweging in Kroatië, de IJzeren Garde uit Roemenië, en Plínio Salgado's integralisme in Brazilië. Arjomand, S.A.; 1988: Turban for the Crown: The Islamic Revolution in Iran, p.208-9 De belangrijkste connectie tussen het historisch fascisme en het islamofascisme vindt zijn oorsprong in de periode van 1920 en tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog bij de grootmoefti van Jeruzalem, Amin al-Hoesseini, volgens een door Arafat zelf bewust in stand gehouden mythe http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/biography/arafat.html de oom van Yasser Arafat, die verwelkomd werd in Nazi-Duitsland nadat hij vluchtte uit Palestina. Al-Hoesseini bracht het tot Duits generaal en met een dertigduizend man sterk islamitisch leger trok hij naar de Balkan waar hij zich vooral bezig hield met genocidepraktijken tegen joden en zigeuners. Overeenkomsten tussen het nazisme en het moderne islamofascisme zijn antisemitisme, xenofobie, religieuze onverdraagzaamheid en culturele onverdraagzaamheid. De ontkenning van de Holocaust door islamofascisten versterkt het beeld van een verband tussen Moslimextremisten en neo-nazisme. Sommige invloedrijke islamitische theologen uit de 20ste eeuw, zoals Ruhollah Khomeini en Sayyid Qutb gebruikten islamofascistische propaganda om Israël te bekritiseren en op te roepen tot geweld tegen dit land. Andere attributen die historisch fascisme verbinden met de islamofascisten: * Inspiratie komt voort uit het geloof in een vroegere "Gouden Eeuw" (een of meer eerste Kalifaten waarbij Spanje toen ook verovered was). * Het verlangen om de vroegere glorietijd te herstellen met een allesomvattend totalitarisme, een sociaal, politiek en economisch systeem waarin het individu een ondergeschikte rol heeft aan de gemeenschap. Berman, P.; 2003: Terror and Liberalism * Het geloof dat vijandige machten samenzweren tegen de eigen groep en dat geweld en revolutie nodig zijn om deze machten te vernietigen en uit te drijven. Scruton, R.; 2006: Islamofascism - Beware of a religion without irony, OpinionJournal.com * Het geloof in de verdorvenheid en zwakte van deze vijandige machten. * Het verwerven van militaire macht om de aan zichzelf toegeschreven rechtmatige macht op het wereldtoneel te herstellen. De islamofascistische propaganda over het belang dat er een islamitische wereldheerschappij komt is continu aanwezig in de hedendaagse media van de islamitische wereld. Het grote belang dat islam de wereld domineert en al zijn vijanden verslaat wordt gevonden op de Palesteinse Hamas Televisie. Een voorbeeld hiervan zou de serie Pioniers van Morgen zijn, die wordt uitgezonden op de Palestijnse zender Al-Aqsa TV. In deze serie zou worden uitgelegd waarom een islamitische wereldheerschappij gewenst is en werden het afschieten van joden en zelfmoordaanslagen verheerlijkt en aangemoedigd. "Clip 1442: A Mickey Mouse Character on Hamas TV Teaches Children about Islamic Rule of the World", Middle East Media Research Institute De Engelse krant The Guardian publiceerde echter een artikel over de onjuistheid van de vertaling. Het vertaalbureau Memri vertaalde bijvoorbeeld het Arabische Bidna nqawim met Wij willen vechten, hoewel normaal gezien dit vertaald wordt met Wij gaan (of willen) ons verdedigen.http://commentisfree.guardian.co.uk/brian_whitaker/2007/05/arabic_under_fire.html Brian Whitaker, Guardian.co.uk, 15 mei 2007 Ook CNN maakte melding van verschillende, verkeerde vertalingen."Paula Zahn Now" TV show transcript, CNN transcripts, uitgezonden op 8 mei 2007 Kritiek Critici van de terminologie "islamofascisme" betwisten de overeenkomsten tussen het moslimextremisme en het fascisme, en wijzen erop dat er geen enkele ideologische continuïteit van het Italiaanse fascisme en het Duitse nazisme tot het hedendaagse moslimextremisme. Zo wordt onder andere gewezen op het feit dat het fascisme sterk nationalistisch was, terwijl nationalisme door fanatieke moslims juist radicaal wordt afgewezen, aangezien dat in ogen slechts leidt tot verdeeldheid in de oemma. De Amerikaanse journalist Eric Margolis is een van de tegenstanders van de term: "Er is in geen enkel deel van de Islamitische Wereld iets dat vergelijkbaar is met de corparatistische fascistische staten uit de westerse geschiedenis. Sterker nog, de op clan- en stamstructuren gebaseerde traditionele islamitische maatschappij, met haar verdeelde machtsstructuren, lokale loyaliteiten en besluitvorming gebaseerd op consensus, is bijna zover verwijderd van het westerse industriële staatsfascisme als mogelijk is. De Moslimwereld is vol met brute dictaturen, feodale monarchieën en corrupte militaire regeringen, maar geen enkele van deze régimes, hoe verwerpelijk ook, voldoet aan de standaarddefinitie van fascisme. De meeste zijn trouwens Amerika's bondgenoten."The Big Lie About 'Islamic Fascism' Eric Margolis, augustus 2006 Veel tegenstanders van de term beschouwen het gebruik ervan als oorlogspropaganda, iets dat niets met een academische, politicologische of historische, vergelijking van fascisme en islamitisch fundamentalisme te maken heeft. De auteur Norman Finkelstein vergelijkt het hedendaagse gebruik van het woord islamofascisme met de tijd in zijn jeugd dat radicaal linkse jongeren iedereen met wie zij het oneens waren stelselmatig voor 'fascist' uitscholden. Zie ook * Islamofobie * Kritiek op de islam * Klerikaal fascisme * Reductio ad Hitlerem Categorie:Neologisme Categorie:Islam af:Islamofascisme cs:Islamofašismus de:Islamfaschismus en:Islamofascism es:Islamofascismo fa:فاشیسم اسلامی fr:Islamofascisme it:Islamofascismo ja:イスラムファシズム ml:ഇസ്ലാമോഫാസിസം no:Islamofascisme pt:Islamofacismo ru:Фундаментализм#Исламофашизм sv:Islamofascism zh:伊斯蘭法西斯主義